Tyrant/Raids
Raids are a multiplayer event where a limited number of players fight battles against instances of a common enemy deck. Each battle that is won by a player deals damage to the Raid Boss. If enough damage is dealt to defeat the raid boss within the set time limit, the participating players receive honor points based on how much damage they managed to inflict during the raid. Sufficient amounts of these honor points can unlock reward cards specific to the raid. List of Raids |ordermethod=sortkey |replaceintitle=~Tyrant/Raids/~,}} Epic Raids Unlocking Raids The ability to initiate raids is unlocked by completing specific missions. It is widely recommended that the player complete all of the missions prior to participating in a raid. Raid Mechanics It costs 25 to initiate a raid. A player cannot initiate another raid until any previous raid initiated by that player has finished cooling down. A player cannot initiate or join a Raid if that Raid is on cool-down. Once a raid is initiated, a countdown timer starts; the amount of time is specific to each raid. Each raid has a Request Backup button, which when clicked, offers the following: *A link which participants can copy and use to invite other players to participate in the raid, up to a maximum number of participants determined by the specific raid. *If a participant happens to be a member of a player faction, they will also have the option of clicking a Post to Faction button, which will display a message to all members of their faction in their faction info tab, stating the name of the player, that backup is requested, the name of the raid and finally an Enter button. The Enter button, when clicked by a faction member, allows them to participate in the raid (assuming the maximum number of participants has not yet been reached and the raid has not yet ended). Faction members who have not yet met the requirements to unlock the raid in question will not be able to participate. Inside a raid, players can spend 10 to fight a raid battle. If the player wins the battle, damage is inflicted on the Raid Boss, up to a maximum of 20 if the battle was played in Auto mode, and 25 if the battle was played in Manual mode. If enough damage is inflicted to defeat the Raid Boss before the countdown expires, the raid immediately ends in victory. If the damage inflicted is not enough to defeat the Raid Boss before the countdown timer expires, the Raid will end in defeat. Regardless of the outcome, the Raid will enter a cool-down state, the length of which is calculated as 24 hours plus any remaining time left on the countdown timer. If the raid ended in defeat, none of the participants will gain any honor. If the raid ends in victory, the participants have until the end of the cool-down period to return to the raid view and click the Claim Rewards button in order to claim their Honor reward, which is based on the amount of damage they contributed. Raid Battles The enemy deck encountered within raid battles differs from those found in missions: *The enemy commander is unique to that raid, and is significantly more powerful than any available to players. *The enemy has access to cards that are much more powerful than cards available to players. These will either be cards unique to the raid, or upgraded versions of cards found elsewhere in the game. *The enemy deck is not the same every time; rather it consists of a set of cards that appear every battle, plus some selections from each of several pools of cards. If a battle ends in victory for the player, 15-25 damage is dealt against the raid boss, and the player gains 8-14 and 30-50 . Honor Honor points are awarded for a victorious raid based on the total damage contributed by the player. The maximum amount of honor that can be awarded varies depending on the length of the raid. Reward Cards Cards become available for purchase in the Store under the Rewards view after a minimum amount of Honor is achieved to unlock the reward. Each raid provides access to different reward cards. Difficulty With the exception of Arctis Vanguard, raids tend to be more difficult to win than missions, with very powerful commanders, raid-specific cards that are far more powerful than cards available to players, and a larger deck size than is available to players.